Azure
by Reports
Summary: A poorly written cliche romance between Gaara and Hinata.
1. Chapter 1

Note from the author: I do not own Naruto

Well, I haven't seen Naruto, but up to episode 20, but from various sources have learned a bit about it and its characters. Here's a fanfic.

I'm sure it's a bunch of poorly written cliché, but I like it anyways!

--------------------------------

"I just... don't feel the same way, that's all... Heh heh heh..." An uneasy chuckle escaped Naruto's throat, trying to relieve some of the tension. The gesture failed, and his words were thrust out into the sea between Hinata and him, where they floundered awkwardly. "Well... I've, uh, got to get going..." He scratched the back of his head, edging away from Hinata. "Lots of things to do..." He turned, walking away from the lonely girl. _'She didn't look so bad'_ he thought _'She'll be fine.'_

In truth, her face had changed little from its usual, emotionally veiled state. Hinata lowered her face, the only difference that betrayed the intensely hollow ache she felt. Her mind raced, asking questions, forming ideas...

_'What is wrong with me?'_

_'I'm ugly.. I'm a failure... He couldn't ever love me.. No one ever could...'_ Hinata's head drooped even further, a single tear was joined by a torrent.

She wept.

In that moment all of Hinata's depression, self loathing, all her negative feelings crystallized. Hinata hated herself. She hated every part of her being. She hated who she was, what she did, and how she looked. Most of all, stronger than her hates was a want. She wanted to die. Hinata buried her tear-slick face in the palms of her hands as Sakura approached her.

"Hinata, are you, uh, okay?" Sakura probed the situation cautiously, laying a hand on Hinata's shoulder, reassuringly.

"Get away! Just- Leave me alone!" Hinata threw Sakura's hand off with a shrug, and turned, running off, her face still shielded by her palms.

Soon Hinata found herself in the woods, finally away from the cruel, awkward stares she had felt following her through the village. Tears flowed continuously from her reddened eyes. Hinata leaned back against a tree and gradually dropped down, sitting against the huge trunk, her tears never ceasing.

She sat there for a long time, thinking, wondering, wishing. Her crying slowed, coming gradually to a stop, and she was finally ready.

Reaching into one of her many pockets, her fingers found the Kunai dagger she sought. Retrieving the blade, she examined it for a short while, as if it were nothing important, but she could not take her eyes off it. It lay in her palm like that for a time.

Hinata stood, gripping the knife's handle, the onyx-like blackness of the blade pointing towards her. Her knees shook, she could not stand on her own, so she leaned against the tree.

_'This is it'_ she thought _'...Goodbye...'_

Hinata's muscles tensed, her hand sped like a demon towards the softest, most vulnerable flesh on the maiden, the neck, just where she surmised her arteries would rest. A pair of tears, her last, as far as she was concerned, escaped her steely resolve, sliding down her cheeks.

Her hand connected to her neck.. The dagger...

"Gah..!" A startled grunt, all she could manage.

The dagger hung in mid-air, just where it had been moments before. But no, it was not floating of its own accord, as it had seemed at first. Hinata could see the solid strand of liquid-like sand holding it firmly in air, gripping the ring at the bottom of the handle. Hinata's hand had hit her neck, and hard, but she was and would be fine. Her eyes followed the stream of ever-moving, shifting sand, she knew what she would, and did, see.

Gaara stood near her, to her right, the sand flowing from the gourd secured to his back. Was he.. angry?

Gaara glared at Hinata with indignant rage, barely bridled. Forced from behind his solidly shut maw...

"How **DARE** you?"

-----------

To be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry that it's been so long! My computer broke and I finally got it working. Had to get a new hard drive Chapter 2!

Disclaimer : I don't own the Naruto

--------------------------------

Hinata looked down to her feet, pawing at the dirt with her foot awkwardly. Slightly emboldened, though still extremely shy…

"And why shouldn't I?" Stern, stoic, tinged by shame and self doubt.

Gaara's anger flared. He flung the kunai away, embedding it in a tree nearby. Sand rushed from behind him in a torrent, outlining him, pulsing. Gaara stamped a foot down, stepping towards Hinata.

"You have no right to, you… Do **not** do that!" Gaara's teeth clamped down. His mind was rocked by shockwaves, raging with emotion. Fury. Indignation. Frustration… And something else. Something he could not describe, something foreign. He pushed it aside, drawing on the anger he knew so much better.

Hinata built her courage, crying out.

"No one could love me! What do you care?!" Her tears began to flow again. She collapsed, crumpling into a fetal position at the base of the tree, holding herself tightly and crying into her sleeve.

_'Love…'_

_'Care…'_

Gaara froze at the words, eyes widening, mind clear. The feeling he had pushed out, the feeling he had been pushing out for months. Love? Care? Why did he care? He had killed enough in his life, why should he care for this small girl's life? Why **did** he care about her? What was he feeling? He was not sure. He wanted to be with her, her wanted to make her happy. He knew not where these wants came from, but he was ashamed of them. They were foreign, alien. He wanted to say something, anything, but words lodged in his throat and refused to budge further. He thought, lost like this, for what seemed a long time. Then it hit him. Like a truck, the obvious slammed right into him. Love? Did he… love her? Was it even possible for him to love? He did not think so, he had never allowed emotions into his life before, how could it have snuck in? Especially when he barely knew the girl.

All his stoicism faded, his emotional barriers collapsed. He felt horrible, his heart ached. He wanted her to be happy, he felt horrible that she wasn't. He broke down, literally collapsing, crawling up in a fetal position, mirroring that of Hinata. Sitting next to Hinata, he whispered to her.

"Because.. I think I love you"

Hinata was dumbfounded. Her tears abruptly stopped, looking up to Gaara from her tear-wet sleeve. What she saw astounded her further. Not that his walls were gone, but as she gazed at him it was apparent that he was crying.

Gaara sat there crying, ashamed and disgusted with himself for reasons he did not pretend to know or understand. He could not stop. He wasn't sure he wanted to. His mind cleared, and there was only a hollow ache. Suddenly he felt something.

Hinata had flung herself at him, hugging him and pressing her head into his chest. He instinctually put his arms around her, and they stayed like that, crying in each other's arms. A perfect pair of loneliness.

------------------------

I've got writer's block for chappie 3! 


End file.
